In vivo imaging systems may be used, for example, to diagnosis pathology. If pathology is detected, for example by inspecting an image stream captured by the in-vivo device, a physician may want to establish the location along the gastrointestinal (GI) tract where the pathology was detected. The location of the pathology may give the physician valuable information regarding the accessibility of the location for treatment and/or the nature of the pathology.
Some in-vivo systems for imaging the GI tract, e.g. swallowable video capsule systems, may include a tracking system to locate the position of the in-vivo sensing device in space over time. When tracking the location of an in-vivo device traveling along the colon, it may be difficult to correlate the position in space of the in-vivo sensing device over time with a position and/or advancement of the in-vivo device along the GI tract. Typically, tracking data may be noisy and conventional filtering not be enough to improve the quality of the data.
In addition, the position of the colon may change over time as it may be flexible. An autonomous swallowable video capsule may have dimensions that are smaller than a lumen diameter of the colon and the video capsule may toss and tumble as it passes through the colon. Capsule movement through the colon tracked by the tracking system may appear erratic. The capsule may stagnate, in some sections of the colon, may pass quickly over other sections, and may retract for a distance. As such it may be difficult for a physician to decipher from the tracking curve of the location of the in-vivo device in space, how far along or in what section of the colon a point of interest, e.g. pathology may have been detected.